


Везение

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хасегава захватил с собой сакэ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Везение

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам мувика

Прошлое встретило Хасегаву не очень-то приветливо.  
По небу ползли тучи, тёмные и низкие; тяжёлый предгрозовой воздух давил на плечи. А ещё было очень тихо — Хасегава почти решил, что в процессе перемещения лишился слуха, но потом зябко переступил с ноги на ногу и услышал, как под ногами хлюпнула грязь.  
Ну да, как же иначе. Его перенесло прямиком в лужу — впрочем, целым и невредимым, а это уже хорошо.  
Спохватившись, он подергал верёвочные лямки, удерживавшие за спиной бочонок с сакэ.  
С бочонком тоже всё оказалось в порядке.  
Повезло, чуть не подумал Хасегава, но вовремя одёрнул себя. Не стоило радоваться раньше времени — его и так было совсем немного.  
Хасегава шагнул вперед и громко, насколько позволяли прокуренные лёгкие, закричал:  
— Гин-сан!

— Что? — недоверчиво спросил Гинтоки. — Я тебя знаю? Не может быть. Откуда я могу знать такого скучного потрёпанного старика, как ты?  
Хасегава неловко засмеялся, почесал затылок.  
Это был Гинтоки, это совершенно точно был Гинтоки. Немного уже в плечах и даже, кажется, ниже ростом, чем тот, которого помнил Хасегава, но взгляд, интонации, взлохмаченные волосы и полное отсутствие тактичности — всё было таким знакомым, таким прежним.  
В этой своей жизни Хасегава не успел с ним пересечься. Наверное, кто-нибудь бы решил, что странно думать «прежний» о человеке, которого никогда не знал. Но Хасегава думал, и что-то сжималось в груди.  
— Гин-сан, разве не помнишь? — спросил он. — Мы познакомились, когда ели такояки.  
Да, там, в другой жизни, всё началось с осьминога — впоследствии Хасегава, напиваясь, называл тот день Днём, Когда Рухнул Мир, а Гинтоки ободряюще хлопал его по плечу, как будто был совсем ни при чём.  
Наверное, кто-нибудь бы решил, что стоит радоваться: осьминога не случилось, а значит, не случилось и множества других неприятных вещей. Но в Хасегаве, видимо, сама природа заложила предрасположенность к неудачам и к тому, что их приносит.  
Когда он вспомнил, что в этой своей жизни так и не успел пересечься с Гинтоки, то окружающий мир вдруг стал похож на тесную, неудобную обувь, которую хочется скинуть поскорей.  
Да, много чего в другой жизни Хасегавы произошло по вине взбалмошного кучерявого парня, всегда играющего по каким-то своим правилам, даже когда они вовсе не к месту. Но зато в этой жизни, выходит, много чего не произошло — и попробуй тут рассуди, какой из раскладов хуже.  
Хотя Хасегава особенно не рассуждал.  
— Гин-сан, а вдруг это шпион? — предположил кто-то из стоявших вокруг парней.  
Хасегава огляделся и нервно потёр ладони. Эти ребята, на которых он наткнулся, пока бродил по лужам, больше всего походили на разбойников — здоровые, со свирепыми лицами и огромными кулаками. Гинтоки выделялся среди них, как школьник в пивном магазине.  
— Да какой шпион, — фыркнул он. — Нет, серьёзно, ты не обижайся, дядя, но на шпиона ты не похож.  
Хасегава вовсе не обижался. Он не планировал быть принятым за шпиона. Хотя, откровенно говоря, он вообще ничего не планировал. Просто взял бочонок с сакэ и ещё кое-что.

— С другой стороны, может, мы действительно знакомы, — бубнил Гинтоки некоторое время спустя, кренясь в сторону. — Ты уж извини, ладно? Просто такояки я запоминаю лучше, чем людей. Не принимай на свой счёт.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Хасегава. — Ещё по одной?  
Гинтоки встрепенулся, сел прямо — было заметно, что для этого ему пришлось сделать неимоверное усилие, — тряхнул головой. Лицо уже покраснело, взгляд стал мутным.  
Как он так быстро опьянел? — удивился Хасегава, а потом вспомнил, что Гинтоки-то сейчас совсем мальчишка.  
В груди опять что-то сжалось — наверное, пора бросать курить. А впрочем, какая разница.  
— Конечно, а лучше по две! — одобрил Гинтоки и расплылся в улыбке. — Как, говоришь, тебя зовут, Хасегава? Отличное сакэ. Спасибо.  
Он вдруг наклонился вперёд, и Хасегава почувствовал прикосновение губ к щеке.  
Там, в другой жизни, Гинтоки иногда делал так, когда напивался, и это показалось чем-то привычным, само собой разумеющимся. Хасегава засмеялся.  
Какой-то хмурый парень, сидевший рядом в обнимку с бутылкой, пьяно моргнул и протянул:  
— Хм, странно. Он лезет целоваться только к тем, кто ему нравится. Гинтоки. Эээй, Гинтоки.  
Гинтоки спал, привалившись спиной к стене.

Наверное, не такой уж я и неудачник, решил Хасегава, надевая парик.


End file.
